Refuge
|Food Cost =23k |Special Parts =Seeds, Chain, Wi-Fi Password |parts food cost =9k |parts time =1h |inhabitants = |image = Refuge.png |survivors =|Locations = Shallows, Hideout|Survivors = Adam returns after leaving at brushland}}Unlocked when you finish exploring the Sea. Bay island * The landing on the bay island is quiet and gentle. You are on edge and prepared for anything. * You are confident that this small bay island is the base of operations for the unidentified craft that does its rounds over Tinker Island. * What are the origins of the craft and who operates it? * You are determined to explore this piece of rock and find out. Good * Near the area where the craft went under water there was a cave. This should be the first place to look. * Do The Cave * The cave that could harbor the answers to your enigmatic flying object is out of reach. The cave opening is flooded with water. You could approach the cave by boat, but getting inside would require diving. * Free-diving in caves is insanely dangerous. What are you to do? Boat * You use a boat to approach the flooded cave mouth. Do you make a test dive to see if there is an underwater tunnel? Sure * A survivor jumps into the cold waters and makes a scouting dive. Wait * After half a minute, the survivor resurfaces, much to your relief. There is, in fact, a huge flooded tunnel leading into the interior of the island.At the end of it, there seemed to be an exit leading out of the water. * Knowing how far away the exit is, would greatly improve the chance of making a successful free dive. Continue * Your survivors each take a quick plunge and estimate the length of the flooded tunnel. One survivor guesses it's 39 meters, one that it's 49, another that it's 50. The last two each guess it's either 45 or 47 meters long. on * You know that one of the guesses is probably correct. One of the guesses is off by 6, one by 5, one by 2 and one by 4 meters. Okay * You go through the numbers in your head. What do you think is the length of the tunnel? * 39 * 49 * 43 * 50 * 45 * 47 * 52 * Your guess the tunnel is X meters long. You prepare an animal skin and fill it with enough air to swim that exact distance. A skin with too much air will slow down the dive, take too little and the driver will drown. Dive * The best diver is given the air skin and sent into the tunnel. Wait You wait impatiently. Wait. * If you choose the wrong number. ** The diver returns unsuccessful. The amount of air wasn't right. You will have to go through the numbers again. Back * If you choose 45 ** The diver returns successful. The amount of air was just right! Now the whole team can enter the cave. Explore Cave <--Close Explore Cave * All the survivors have came out of the tunnel. Ahead lies a huge cavern, a great cave hall. You can't even make out the ceiling. Stalagmites cover the slippery floor, between these stony pillars are heaps of seaweed. The tide must flood this area regularly. This means you don't have much time. Explore * The temperature drops and a constant air current makes it chilly even more. The air smells of dampness and rot. Continue * Among the seaweed you notice some dead fish. They must have missed the low tide and got stuck. Poor things. The walls and the floor are starting to become smoother and smoother. Curious. Continue * The floor is now polished to perfection. The seawater couldn't have done this. This cave has been altered by someone. Continue * Your movement echoes through the desolate polished cave ball. Step * You can feel your heart racing in anticipation. Step * The cave walls seems to move. Are you hallucinating? Step * It gets colder still. You can see your breath. Some survivors put on additional clothes.Step * You Stop and glance at the emptiness of the cave. Continue * There is nothing here. You have been deceived. The craft must be somewhere else. * Or there was no craft in the first place. Maybe it was an illusion. * Probably there is something in your drinking water that makes you hallucinate. * Possible ** But that would put everything you experienced under question. All your effort would be put to waste! A terrible sense of frustration over comes you,it makes you explode in rage. *** Kick '(The Creature 29.4K HP, 28 Damage, 5/10) **** You kick a solitary stone enourmous force... Whomp **** It goes clink against the cave surface. Huh **** That was an odd sound. What ''(Go to Fighting the Creature) *** 'Throw '(The Creature 64.8K HP, 34 Damage, 5/10) **** You throw a solitary stone with enormous force... Whomp **** It goes clink against the cave surface. Huh **** That was an odd sound. What (Go to Fighting the Creature) *** 'Yell '(The Creature 72K HP, 36 Damage, 5/10) **** You let out a deafening scream of anger... Argh **** Your voice echoes back with in a metallic ring. Huh **** That was an odd sound. . What (Go to Fighting the Creature) * '''Possible ** You want to believe! There was definitely something in the skies, of that you are certain. There must be something you've missed. A terrible sense of frustration overcomes you, it makes you explode in rage. ** Kick: (The Creature 54.7K HP, 36 Damage, 5/10) (Go to Fighting the Creature) ** Throw (Go to Fighting the Creature) ** Yell (Go to Fighting the Creature) Fighting the Creature * A rainbow of colors dance in front of your eyes.You are overwhelmed by the sensation. Back * The rainbow fades. The cave isn't so empty anymore. A huge disk of metal hover right in the middle of it. You grab your head in disbelief... Gasp * A creepy clicking sound can be heard through the cave. The wall make this terrible noise resonate even more. No * The dark shadow monster appears in front of you, its grotesque form a mockery of nature itself. It open its hand and shows you four clawed fingers, clearly a sign of aggression. Then the clicking sound intensifies...Rush * You rush the being before the "clicking" attack puts you out yet again. The creature will have to fight on your terms. Fight * You somehow manage to gain the upper hand and force the evil being into a defensive position.Awesome * But the fight is far from over. You suspect the creature will fight even more fiercely now that it's backed into a corner. Fight (The Creature 63K HP, 33 Damage, 6/10). * A drop of yellow goo trickles down the monster's face. You have injured it pretty badly. The creature is overcome with the realization how dangerous you are. Awesome * It vanishes into thin air! But you can hear footsteps. Follow * A hollow metallic hum joins the sounds in the cavern, it comes from the craft. It is starting to move! Cover * You fall flat on the ground to evade the object. It accelerates out of the cave with tremendous speed. While doing so it hits the stalagmite walls and causes an avalanche of rocks. The craft is gone and with it any means of escape: The entrance into the cave is sealed shut by tons of rocks and debris. What * You turn around. You think you can still make out the sounds of the shadow creature moving through the cave. There must be another way out! The shadow creature must know of it! <--Follow Tunnel * There is, in fact, another tunnel leading out. It must be the one this hideous shadow creature has been using in order to stalk you. Continue * The sounds of the creature's footsteps are gone but you can now clearly see the familiar tracks. They are easy enough to follow. Hurry * You lose no time and dash through the tunnels. Run * You increase the pace even more. The creature can't be that far now. Go Go * You stop. There is something, a sound. Listen * Someone is gagged and trying to scream. You aren't sure where the sound coming from. * Out ** The sounds stop for a moment. Then continue much louder. It's coming from behind the cave wall to the left. The wall must be hollow with a room beyond. Wall * Area ** You examine the floor and the walls, you hit the surfaces with a stone. It turns out the wall to the left is hollow. There must be a room beyond. Wall * You clean away the dust from the hollow wall and reveal a square plate the size of your palm. It must be a switch that opens the door. How do you interact? # Voice #* What command do you use? #** Hiss '- '''nothing happens. Back (to the Voice/Hand choice) #** Grunt - nothing happens. Back (to the Voice/Hand choice) #** Howl - nothing happens. Back (to the Voice/Hand choice) #** '''Click' '- '''The wall starts to shake, then slides to the side almost without sound. (correct command) #** Sigh - nothing happens. Back(to the Voice/Hand choice) # 'Hand' #* How many fingers do you put on the plate? 'Four' * The wall starts to shake, then slides to the side almost without sound. Enter * You enter a cave room and inside you find Adam! Finally * He has been bound and gagged, he is clearly happy to see you. Free * Adam joins you. You free him and demand an explanation. Adam tells you his story. Listen * He was already lagging behind while you were exploring the pine forest. Then a sound in the bushed grabbed his attention. He went to investigate, then felt a stinging pain in the back of his head, which knocked him out. Next * He was awakened by a loud boom, then found himself gagged and bound in this cave room. You conclude that the boom was the craft crushing through the cave walls. Continue * When you ask about his return to camp after you found him in the pine woods, he acts perplexed. He doesn't remember ever coming back. knew it * That wasn't Adam but a doppelganger! The shadow creature changes shapes and infiltrated your camp! When the survivors hear this, panic erupts. They Start doubting their own identities. * 'them' ** You agree that everyone is a suspect, the monster could be among you right now. The survivors are clearly shaken by this finding. Continue ** Everyone is concerned. Something must be done about this. The survivors demand that you confirm everyone’s identity. Use * 'them' ** Infiltration is only possible when someone goes missing. Only Adam ever disappeared from sight, making the chances for another doppelganger very low. Continue ** You don't convince the survivors. They felt the doubt in your voice. The survivors demand that you confirm everyone's identity. it * What Exam do you propose? * 'Background' ** you ask each survivor about his or her background. the stories are matched with the information you already knew. all stories match. Phew * 'Medical' ** Each survivor gets a medical exam. The creature has yellow blood, so you hope this would expose it. You cut each survivor and are relieved to only see normal red blood. Phew * 'Psychological' ** You ask each survivor a series of trick question to see how they think. They all seem normal, it is safe to assume that they are all human. Phew * The trust of the group is luckily reestablished, but the overall situation is dire. Adam * You check on Adam, he seems okay, although a bit shaken by the whole ordeal, who wouldn't be. He will be fine and will soon be able to pull his weight. Craft * It is still unknown who flies this strange craft and what it is doing on Tinker Island, but you at least know were its base of operations lies. There is also an apparent connection between the creature and the craft. Are these monsters the pilots? Who knows. Creature * The origin and intentions of the shadow creature are still a mystery, but you must assume that their intent is hostile. It attacked you multiply times, abducted one of your members and posed as one of them. It tried to trick you into ruin. You must hunt it down while it's on the run. You must get more answer out of it. Positive * You pack up and continue down the cave corridor in pursuit of the shadow creature. Continue * As expected, the path leads out on the surface. You crawl out of a hole concealed by bushes and are greeted by sunlight. Fantastic * The tracks of the creature are lost, though. You turn every rock of this island. There are two locations with especially promising rocks. You find Shallows. You find Hideout. us go Boar * The path is blocked by a huge boar. At the moment it looks away and is oblivious to your presence. * 'Hunt' ** The animal looks juicy and you haven't had a proper pork roast for a while. ** You take your spears and prepare your ambush. On ** As you creep upon the boar, the animal suddenly turns it's head around to face you. Creepy ** The boar's eyes are glowing red, the light paralyzes you. Gasp ** This is no ordinary boar. It makes a move towards you. ** Then it utters a word: Oink. Fight (11.2k health, 37 attack, 5/10) ** You overcome the terrible monster barely. The instant it drops to the ground, it turns into foul vapor. ** Only a boar head remains. It looks like it has been dead for ages. ** You get +10 . ** Great * 'Evade''' ** The risk is too great, so you decide to evade the animal. On ** As you creep past the boar, the animal suddenly turns it's head around to face you. Gasp ** The boar's eyes are glowing red, the light paralyzes you. Gasp ** This is no ordinary boar. It makes a move towards you. ** Then it utters a word: Oink. Fight (12,6k health, 37 attack, 5/10) ** You overcome the terrible monster barely. The instant it drops to the ground, it turns into foul vapor. ** Only a boar head remains. It looks like it has been dead for ages. ** You get +10 . ** Great Fights Foraged items Special parts Category:Locations